Swords and Arrows
by TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: A collection of Sladiver one-shots, fliclets, and AUs from my never ending crazy mind.
1. Intro

**A/N: Fanfiction doesn't have enough fluffy Sladiver fics so I'm starting a collection of all the fluffier and sweeter than cotton candy fics and AUs (maybe the angsty one too) that I come up with. Because there are just too many to write a bunch of one-shots.**

 **I'll title them all and do a little AN before each one just to explain a bit.**

 **Sound good?**

 **Good!**


	2. Return

**Plot:** Oliver is having a hard time keeping the Al Sah Him charade up and needs to go to someone who will understand, someone who knows the real him.

 **Spoiler Alert:** Seasons 1-3 spoilers. Takes place during the later episodes of season 3 where Oliver is Al Sah Him.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He knew he would crumble under the pressure at some point, having been warned just how harsh the League was but he didn't have a choice in the matter, he just didn't think he'd be so obvious about it. He was stressed out trying to keep up the most important mask he had ever worn and keeping his true thoughts an intentions hidden. The pressure was building up as the weeks past and he couldn't take it anymore.

Before he had no choice but endure the pain Ra's had put him through to 'forget' Oliver Queen and fully become Al Sah Him. Now, however, he had done a good job at convincing Ra's that he was becoming a true League member and had come so far as to almost leading the assassins already. He felt more confident of asking for permission to leave Nanda Parbat for a few days. It had been hard work convincing him to actually let him go but he was successful in the end. He had cunningly brought up how far he had come in his transformation and that he needed to go somewhere to fully rid himself of his past. Though this was far from the truth Ra's had more or less bought it and let him go at the exception that someone went with him. To Oliver's luck that someone had been Maseo. This was going far too well for him but whatever came of it he told himself that he really needed this and he wouldn't be on a plain flying to China if he didn't _really_ need it.

From China he had gone to Lian Yu. The closer to the island the little plane got the more nervous Oliver became. He still had to get past the dozen or so ARGUS agents but he hoped that if he didn't say anything and no one questioned him about his 'new' apperence they wouldn't stop him, just like the other few times he had come to the island.

Again, luck was on Oliver's side. He was able to walk right into the little prison unquestioned, leaving Maseo just outside to wait with the plane.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. After he escaped the prison and had threatened Oliver's sister, Slade didn't expect a visit from Oliver any time soon. Granted it had been a month or too but he was expecting more like a year before he saw the kid again.

At first he paid the sudden entry no mind, sitting on the edge of the small bed with his back to the cell door as always. He didn't even move when he heard keys and the door opening. Finally, out of curiosity, he turned his head to see just what was going on. When he first caught a glimpse of Oliver he didn't even recognize him. He almost turned back around until he realized who it was and he stood to meet him. He tried his damn hardest to keep a straight face but he was stunned. He looked nothing like the lanky, weak kid he had met all those years ago. Hell he didn't even look the way he did a few months ago the last time he saw him. Between the short short hair and the grim look on his face, he was almost unrecognizable.

At this point Slade couldn't choose between keeping up his own facade and saying something snarky or by showing the concern he had for the other. He chose the latter. "What happened to you kid?" He said, deciding to say it in a more sarcastic tone, ignoring the fact he was now locked in the cell _with_ Oliver.

It was almost as if he was _waiting_ for the guard to leave because once he was gone Oliver rushed forward without a word and slammed his lips onto Slade's, putting one hand at the base of the other man's head and placing his other hand on his shoulder to steady himself.

At first Slade was stuff. It had been _so long_ since the two of them had shared a kiss and back then they weren't even sure about it. Now it was like Oliver was on a mission to drown himself in the Australian. It wasn't long before he responded and slowly kissed back. He was a little afraid to do anything in return, just months ago the two were enemies and he wasn't sure just what was going on. Was it some kind of trick? Was he dreaming?

Eventually he just gave up trying to figure out what the hell was happening and enjoy it, playing it safe but placing his hands at the base of Oliver's ribs. In return the younger moved to wrap his arms around Slade's neck.

Finally. Finally Oliver was able to escape who he had to pretend to be. Oliver Queen, The Arrow, Al Sah Him, all of that was forgotten now as he kissed his old friend and lost himself in the person he missed the most, the one who's friendship he wished he hadn't lost. He could be himself finally and he didn't have to worry about walls because even if Slade was angry with him or they were enemies he still knew Oliver inside and out. That alone out Oliver at ease.

However, he lost himself a little too much. Soon his deepest feelings were coming out in small sobs that interrupted the kiss. Slade knew there was something wrong instantly and pulled back from the kiss to look Oliver in the eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked, his tone void of sarcasm and full of understanding and comfort. In this moment all of the things in the recent past were put aside and for right now they were friends.

Oliver couldn't respond. He was nearly choking himself trying to keep back the tears. He lost the battle with himself and now he was crying. Gosh it had been so long since he just let go.

Without saying anything Slade guided him to the bed so they could sit down. Oliver followed easily and once he was seated next to Slade he rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Slade out an arm around him and just let Oliver cry off whatever was burdening him emotionally. It wasn't awkward, he had helped the kid a few times whenever night terrors struck so this wasn't knew. Hell he missed it.

When Oliver finally was reduced to just small sniffles Slade spoke up. "You gonna tell me what's wrong or did you just gone here to kiss me and unpack your heart?" He looked at Oliver who sat up as soon as he had finished his sentence.

At first he just stared off into space, saying nothing and trying to fight off the last few tears. "Pretending to be someone else, someone against my friends, to be with the enemy, is harder than I thought it would be." He said with a pout. Slade did his best and tried his best not to laugh at his statement. "Oh really?" Now he was being sarcastic.

Oliver in return rolled his eyes and replied with a snarky tone, "Yeah especially since now I have to marry the daughter of this guy who nearly killed my sister and oh by the way is the leader of a group of deadly assassins who wants me to become the next leader just because I lived after he tried to kill me." It all came out in one big rush and Slade had to take a moment to separate it all. He went to say something but Oliver cut him off before he had the chance. "Also wants to destroy my city and all that basic shit that everyone seems to want to do now that I've shown up as the Arrow." He grumbled then buried his face in his hands. He said something else but Slade couldn't make it out.

A few minutes passed before Oliver finally resurfaced. "I'm sorry." He started, "I probably confused the shit out of you but I really just needed to be around someone who really knew me and someone to vent to about this. I can't exactly tell any of my friends since they're supposed to believe I've turned or something like that." At this Slade actually laughed at him. "What?" Oliver said, turning to look at him. Slade just shook his head. "All the stories I could tell you about being in ASIS and having to pretend to be somebody I wasn't." He explained. Oliver's mouth made an 'oh' shape as he tried he imagine Slade deep undercover or something.

"I'm going to give you some advice though." He said, turning to Oliver, his expression full of sincerity, "it's not easy, this undercover thing." Oliver made a 'tell me about it' kind of face as Slade said this, "but you have to remember what you're doing it for so you don't loose yourself. So you can come out on the other side more or less whole. That in itself isn't easy but it's the most important thing you can do while you're pretending to be someone you're not." Oliver nodded as he tried to remember this. Damn he was so glad he chose to actually come out here instead of fantasizing all the things that could go wrong or right as he tried to fall asleep.

The sounds of footsteps came all too soon in Oliver's opinion. It was Maseo and the ARGUS guard. Nothing was said as the guard unlocked the cell door waiting for Oliver to exit. The two men stood and just before Oliver took his leave he planted one more wick kiss on Slade's lips then moved to hug him as he whispered "Thank you." To him.

Slade just smiled small and nodded as he watched him leave. Secretly wondering just how much longer he had to pretend to still hate and be angry with Oliver. Hopefully not too much longer.

 **A/N: originally my first one wasn't going to be an angsty one but...**

 **Yeah this happened anyway.**

 **I just had so many to choose from and new ones at that but I had to go with the one I've had one my mind for a while.**

 **Also this ended up being 2k and that's my longest ever one-shot. Holy crap.**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter in the many many Sladiver one-shots to come!**


	3. Within Arm's Reach (1 of 2)

**(part one of Within Arm's Reach)**

 **(a small drabble/two-shot originally on tumblr)**

 **A/N: STOP! SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ARROW SEASON 6! FOR BOTH PART ONE AND TWO!**

 **If you have seen Arrow 6x06 go ahead and read this!**

* * *

 _Within Arm's Reach - OLIVER_

At first it's a simple departure, our adventures, our paths, that were once intertwined into a tangled knot seem could come unwound just like that. He leaves to start the next chapter in his own adventure while I'm left standing and expected to return to mine just as easy.

But I find myself watching him go and thinking about the ten years we spent as a section of the forefront of each other's minds. You can't let something like that go effortlessly and I wonder if it's hard for him to take those steps, getting further and further away from what was our reality for so long.

The departure in itself is a journey I don't know if I want to end, I didn't even want it to begin. At least while he was on the island I could find him easily and we weren't really that far apart. Now that he's off looking for his sons, I have no clue as to were he'll go and if a decade will go by where we don't speak or see one another, if our paths won't cross again. If this is truly the last time we ever see each other in this life. I feel helpless in the thought and part of me wants to stop him, to call out, and ask for him to return with me to Star City, to be within my arms reach, but I know I won't be able to.

Maybe if I keep these thoughts and the better memories somewhere in my head despite my daily life I'll find some way to see him again.


	4. Within Arm's Reach (2 of 2)

**(part two of Within Arm's Reach)**

 **A/N: STOP! SPOILERS AHEAD FOR ARROW SEASON 6! FOR BOTH PART ONE AND TWO!**

 **If you have seen Arrow 6x06 go ahead and read this!**

* * *

 _Within Arms Reach - SLADE_

The choice wasn't easy but those last looks and first steps were what cemented my decision and I was too far gone to turn back now. Yet despite this I found it hard to let go of ten years of my life. As I recalled them I couldn't exactly separate the memories by years, a lot of it just blurred together into a mix of good and very bad moments that made up the previous decade.

However it was my job as a father to not give up on either of my sons, even if that meant continuing to take those steps further from Oliver no matter how hard they got. And they got hard.

Sometimes the mind is cruel in what it has you think up. Right now I recalled those two years on Lian Yu with the kid and everything that went right, all the tings that made the steps harder. I forced myself to remember just how much I had wronged him and everything horrible I had done to him just to keep one foot in front of the other. Though, despite it all, he had forgiven me and this is what causes me to take one single look over my shoulder but it's too late, I've come too far and he's no longer in sight.

If my emotions and thoughts keep up this way our paths just might have to cross once more.


	5. A Good Day

**Plot:** Oliver decides to seize his opportunity to find out just how big Slade's biceps are.

Comfort and contentment is all he knows right now. The Gambit momentarily forgotten as wiggles to situate himself for maximum comfort. Well, as comfortable as he can be sharing a makeshift hammock and laying almost on top of another man.

It's a cool day today on Lian Yu. Not one of the cold and brick cloudy days that seemed to be the most common weather condition in the god forsaken island. Instead it was please my and even more so with the breeze that gently blew through the air.

Oliver isn't entirely sure what made Slade decide they weren't going to train today. It couldn't have been the nice weather since they had pushed themselves on days like today, usually ending up drenched in sweat by the end of their session. Even with Fyres gone Slade had insisted they continue to keep themselves sharp and ready. Something along the lines of, "Better to have a sharp blade and not need it rather than a dull butter knife and end up dead." Slade had said in his usual tough-as-nails persona.

But what made today different?

Oliver remembers thinking that when he woke long after the sun had risen to find no one else in the fuselage. Slade nor Shado were in their usual place. Normally by now, what Oliver was guessing was early afternoon, he would be out checking the traps. What was odd was that he was still asleep and neither of the people he shared the space with had woken him up. He knew nothing could have happened to them since there weren't any dangers left on the island, that he knew of anyway. He had to shove that thought into the back of his mind as he sat up from his cot to survey the area.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He stretched as he got out of bed, exhausted from the previous day, and walked slowly over to the main exit they used out of the shelter of the crashed plane. After a quick yawn he spotted Slade doing something in the tree line bordering the little field out front. Oliver had come to think of it as somewhat of a yard, hoping to make part of his new life here normal.

"Whatcha doin'?" Oliver called out to the other man, hoping he had been loud enough to hear him. In response, Slade had only made a hand motion as a way of telling the blonde to come to where he was. Oliver let out a tired sigh as he began to walk, closing the space between them.

Once he was close enough to see what Slade was doing he asked, "what's this?" Pointing to what looked like a sad excuse for a hammock, strung between two large trees. "Something to do for today." Slade answered, hands on his hips and admiring his work.

After judging the stability with his eyes, Slade decided it was time to test out if it could hold a person. Oliver watched as he got into it and waited to see if it'd break, wondering if it did if he'd laugh first or offer help.

When no comical disaster came, Slade deemed his creation safe. He again made the hand motion he had earlier to tell Oliver to come to him. Oliver's only response was to raise an eyebrow. "This isn't one of those 'if I'm going down, you're going down with me' things is it?" He question, "if so I'm afraid you're on your own because I had no hand in making that."

Slade just rolled his eyes at the younger man. "Kid you got one day off and you can either spend it with me or you can find something else to do." He's going to end it right there but decides to add, "If you choose the latter I suggest you find something to busy yourself with quick or else I'll find something for you and trust me, you won't like it."

This definitely isn't what Oliver had expected.

Truth be told, the last time the two of them had been this affectionate towards one another was a few days after Shado had joined up with them. Their relationship was the most complicated one Oliver had ever been in, and that was saying something since he had dated over fifteen girls in the span of six years. None of them, however, was Slade Wilson. What started out as a weird friendship needed for survival turned into a strange romantic relationship neither man had seen coming. Yet it happened and when they got past the awkwardness it wasn't such a bad thing.

Like today.

Oliver had agreed to Slade's invitation and got into the hammock with him, surprisingly it held both of them and didn't show any signs of breaking. Soon he had found himself in his current position. Cuddled against Slade in the shade of two trees under the warm sun on a nice day with a cool breeze.

The only thing interrupting his comfort was wondering where Shado was. Slade confirmed she was safe and that she just wanted to explore the island more, get to know it well so that she wouldn't get lost in the future. Something she and Slade now had im common and Oliver would have to rely on one or the other if they strayed from paths he knew.

As an added bonus to the whole thing, apparently this day had been Shado's plan. She was more observant than she let on and had seen the connection between the two. Apparently she had taken matters into her own hands and almost demanded Slade set up something for him and Oliver that day and to just relax.

Much later, after a quick doze, still tired from when he had woken up earlier that afternoon, Oliver found himself with his head on Slade's chest and the latter's hand running through his now shoulder length sandy blonde hair, their breathing almost perfectly in sync.

Out of instinct and disoriented from his little nap, he sits up to get his bearings and messing things up as he does so, earning an unhappy grumble from Slade. "Sorry." Oliver mubbles, trying to lay back down but instead of on top of Slade he's next to him. Even though Oliver is much taller than the other man, his head is next to Slade's shoulder. Probably from attempting to return to his previous position.

He can't help but notice that Slade's upper arm seems to be almost the size of his own head. He's not sure though so he has to change position to find out for sure.

"Kid..." Slade says, opening one closed eye to see what Oliver was up to, "what are you doing?"

Oliver doesn't answer right away, instead he's trying to prove his theory of sorts. He's trying now to use his hands as a method of measurement. First putting them on either side of his head and then comparing it to Slade's bicep. "I was just curious. I mean I've heard the term 'muscles the size of your head' but didn't think that was possible." Sure enough it almost matched up. Oliver's head was slightly bigger than Slade's upper arm. Well, according to Oliver's hand measurements anyway.

Slade simply shakes his head and laughs at him. "I think the Gambit left you with some brain damage." He jokes. In response to this Oliver rolls his eyes, a small shine of his inner toddler showing. "Haha, very funny." He remarks sarcastically before attempting to get comfortable against Slade again.

Hopefully there will be more days like this in the future for them. At this level of happiness he never wants it to end. Neither of them do.


	6. Tell Me You Need Me

**A/N: this was originally a prompt on tumblr with the sentence "Tell me you need me"**

There's something hard about walking away. It shouldn't be. The kid had suffered so much because of him and he should be glad that he was no longer going to be in Oliver's life to cause problems. Within the past six months he had already screwed things up. Slade turning his back on the kid's friends made him the reason the mother of Oliver's son was dead and his sister in a coma. Even now he had pulled him from his son, selfishly asking for help to find his own. This was for the best.

Yet his heart sunk every step he took. And every step got smaller and slower.

On the other side of things, Oliver stands and can only watch as his former friend, forgotten lover, walks away. He can't loose him, not yet. This trip had reminded him of so much they had been through on the island before the mirakuru. It brought old feelings he had tried to bury as soon Shado showed interest in him and feelings he tried to brutally murder once the older man had confessed his love for the Asian woman.

He didn't want to force Slade to come back if he didn't want to. He also didn't want him to come back if Slade didn't want him If he didn't there would be this awkward air between them that would only make things worse.

He can see Slade's pace getting slower, his heart lurched and before he can stop himself, he blurted out, "Tell me you need me!" as soon as he heard himself he wished he hadn't just said that because Slade stops dead tracks.

The words had surprised the Australian. His feet stopped moving and his heart beat along with it for a moment. What had he just said? He casts an unsure look over his shoulder. "What?" He asks in a low voice, unsure he heard the kid 's no way he still felt the way he did on the island before Shado. It was impossible.

Oliver swallows hard and tries to bravely say, "Tell me you need me. I need you but I don't want to need you unless you feel the same." Yet every word sounds shakey to him. This seems so out of character for him. He felt like the lost kid on Lian Yu again. "I don't want to make the sames I had ten years ago." Damn. Ten years, had it been that long? He felt old now.

Slade turns around now to face Oliver. He doesn't look him in the eye but he begins to retrace his steps back to where he was before he left. His mind is racing and he's intensely judging himself for the decision he was about to make. Ten years ago he might not have hesitated. If it hadn't been for Shado one thing would have eventually led to another. In truth the woman had originally been a way to cover up that he had feelings for Oliver. The unfortunate part was that he had fallen at least a little bit in love with her.

But that was then, this is now.

Now he looks Oliver in the eye and Oliver can feel every part of his body go numb as he waits for a response.

"I need you."


	7. Morning Cuddles

**A/N: so apparently I wrote this little thing for tumblr, posted it on quotev as a oneshot, then forgot it existed. I was searching for the previous chapter to see if I had posted it anywhere and found this little thing. So I guess enjoy some fluff.**

* * *

If sleeping could be considered a past time it would be one of Oliver's favorites. He enjoyed the mornings he had nothing to do and could stay in bed where he was warm, comfortable, and safe. There were very few of those types of moments anymore, where things where simple and he wasn't in danger.

At the moment he was laying on his side trying to pull the blankets closer to his body to block out the cold coming in through the open window just across from him. He sighs, knowing he's sacrificing his comfort, as he decides to roll over. The arms wrapped tightly and protectively around him make that difficult yet he succeeds. He's now facing the broad chest of the owner of said arms. Oliver tiredly inches closer to his partner, trying to get comfortable again, the body heat between the two making him sleepy again.

Slade pulls Oliver nearer to him, not surprised that the kid has sought him out as a heat source, this is a usual thing if they're both still in bed together and one hasn't left. He doesn't mind it though. "Hey kid." He mumbles as he watches Oliver snuggle impossibly close into his own chest. Any closer and the two just might merge. Not that they weren't already inseparable.

"Hi." Oliver slurs, clearly to tires to put much effort into talking. He realizes he doesn't know when the last time it was he got a really good night's sleep. Between being the Green Arrow and the mayor of Star City he doesn't have much time to sleep in. Needless to say he's enjoying his time with Slade while it lasts and never wants this simple bliss to end.

He takes in a deep, tired breath as he looks at the man next to him, blue eyes meeting brown. "I didn't wake you up did I?" Oliver asks. He can feel his body waking up and he groans a bit, not ready to be awake _just_ yet. Slade's usually an early riser and Oliver has work so this is a rare thing and he wants it to last forever.

"No, you didn't. I was already awake. I thought I had woken you up actually." Slade explains. Oliver's mouth makes an "oh" shape as he nods and slowly closes his eyes again. "Well you didn't" He mumbles. Slade is still watching him. Damn the kid is just so cute.

Oliver can feel himself drifting back to sleep and he's really hoping Slade doesn't decide to get up now, that'd be the worse tease. To his luck, however, nothing happens and the two just lay there, Oliver wrapped in Slade's protective hold and he couldn't be happier. It's moments like these where the world beyond the bedroom door don't exist and it's just him and his partner.

He falls back asleep like this and Slade continues to watch him. Wondering how he got so lucky and how, after everything that's happened and the hell he's put Oliver through, they've made it here.

On thing is for sure though…

Neither would have it any other way.


End file.
